One piece legacy: Attack the Riker pirates part 13
Malk was trying to find a way to hit Wort. Wort was standing still, how could he be so difficult to attack? Yet... Malk had to stop being scared. This guy, was showing an aura of a killer, and that was the pleasant part of what he was showing. Wort took a step, and Malk jumped backwards. Why was he so scared?! He should be attacking this idiot! DON'T FEAR, YOU ARE A PIRATE! Malk ran at Wort, and jumped kick, hitting Wort in the face. Wort laughed it off, and jumped, hitting Malk in the chin with his knee. Malk fell, and looked up to see Wort, laughing at the fallen Malk. Yet... Wort was also salivating. He was thinking about cooking Malk! Malk was terrified, and wanted to hide in a small hole. He never met anyone like this, some cannibal... Who didn't even like the human body. He could tell if a chef hated to cook something, and Wort hated to cook human meat. Yet... Something told Malk that this guy was willing to do it... With Malk especially. Wort, eyeballed Malk, and said "I wonder... Would a chef taste good? I bet with all you cooked, and tasted... YOU WOULD TASTE WONDERFUL!" Wort fell, trying to stuff Malk's head in his mouth, but Malk cut his cheek with his knife. With Wort looking surprised, Malk kicked him in the face, sending him flying. Malk got up, and cut his arm, slightly. He wants to get the shock out. He needed pain to remember. Wort got up, with no problem, and Malk prepared another knife attack. Malk must stay calm... If he was going to take this shit out like garbage. - Zozo looked at the group, and thought, about what he was going to do. The next guy they meet, Zozo would fight. Zozo would challenge the guy. He would defeat him, and help the others. It would get his pride back. He heard footsteps, and looked at the source. A man, in a lab coat, who was average hight, and long brownish dark red hair, was walking up to them, with his hands in his pockets. Zozo, stood up, and looked at him. "I got this. Go. I AM ZOZO, I AM A MEMBER OF THE ATTACK PIRATES, AND I WILL KICK YOUR ASS!" "Heh... I am Veeto. I am the doctor of the Riker pirates. I wish to fight Tack, the captain. Not some petty weakling member." Zozo, felt a nerve strike, and saw Tack walk up. Fea grabbed Tack, and pointed at the direction the pirate ran at. Tack, nodded to Zozo, and ran. Fea ran after him, and Zozo felt strange reassurance in the silent Fea... She thought Zozo could win. It made Zozo happy, and he got in a fighting position. "Well then... You have to beat me first. But then again... That's doing the impossible." - Malk ran at full speed, planning on striking the weakest spot on Wort. He stabbed Wort in the chest, and Wort grabbed Malk. Wort kneed Malk in the stomach, and then head butted him. Wort lifted Malk, and dropped him on his knee. It nearly broke Malk's back, and Malk thought all his bones broke. Malk, was on the floor, and looking up at Wort. This guy was tough. Maybe the others were as tough, or even more. That doesn't even count Riker. That guy... Must be a monster. Malk, he underestimated the Riker pirates. In his heart, he thought they could take them, like Tack took Brog, or how they took the Lotus kings. He thought they would be tough, but they could take them. No... These guys were the big boys. Maybe they would be the real... No. What was Malk doing? He was thinking they would win?! Malk has to get up! Malk, barely was able to get to his knee, and Wort kicked Malk in the face. It didn't stop Malk, from getting up, and grabbing something in his pocket. He held it, and threw it in Worts face. Wort got hit by it, and started to claw at his face. Malk, kicked him in the chest, and started to cut up his chest. The vial? Held a special Eel poison, one that would be able to kill a shark in half a minute. Now, Wort was hit, and Malk had the good luck to know he won. Wort, who was screaming, and was on the floor. He must started to feel the affects. Even the tough guy, must know it wouldn't do any good, to stop it. He's tough, he should, survive. Malk, who was starting to feel good, heard a chuckle. He looked down, to see Wort stab him in the leg, with Wort's own cooking knife. Malk fell, and looked at Worts smiling face. "You think your the only chef who loves poison? Let's have a nice, fair, poison fight, as two good poisonous chefs... If you can survive the blow fish saliva I gave you. Don't worry... It can only kill 10 men." Category:Stories Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Attack the Riker pirates arc